


nostalgia

by reunited



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Missing home, Missing someone, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Satoshi sees a scene of mother and child, remembering his own mother back home.





	nostalgia

When Satoshi was walking to the usual place to go shopping, he noticed a pair of mother and child. He was quite taken at the scene, with the mother holding onto to her child’s hand. As they walked to where ever they were heading. He almost drops a berry in his hand, and Pikachu had picked it up in hurry.

The shopkeeper noticed this and asked to him, “Is something wrong, son?” The boy blinked shaking his head feeling a bit embarrassed for getting distracted. “Ah, it’s nothing. Anyway, can I have these?” With that his shopping was over, and headed back to Professor Kukui’s home.

He hurried back to the Professor’s place in a rush, with groceries in his arms and when he came back. He saw Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet talking. So he placed the groceries onto the kitchen table not wanting to bother them. He went up to his attic room, but the thing on his mind was the scene of the mother and child.

As he kept thinking of those two, he remembered an old memory. A memory of when he was very young and whining, and his mother trying to calm him down. While as she tried to calm him down, she started crying. Seeing his mother cry, made him surprised, so he behaved immediately.

He laughed but couldn’t help but miss her more. “ _I hope Mama is doing okay._ ”


End file.
